


The Loss of You

by magicmumu



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gets a dose of reality regarding Peggy’s job</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss of You

The Loss of You  
by Erin Griffin  
Fandom: Marvel’s Agent Carter  
Pairing: Peggy/Angie (Cartinelli)  
Summary: Angie gets a dose of reality regarding Peggy’s job  
Disclaimer: ABC and Marvel and Disney and all those who aren’t me own these characters.  
A/N: This is the first fic in five months and my first of hopefully more in this fandom. Let me know what you think.

 

The door to what Peggy referred to as ‘the quaint little mansion of Stark’s’ opened with such force that it hit the wall opposite. The grand father clock ticked nearby, showing the lateness of the evening, or rather, the early hour of the following morning. Peggy’s heels clicked in agitation, soft thumps following behind, and there was the soft clicks of the door and locks sliding in place. Angie hurried after Peggy, who ignored her pleas to turn around, to stop walking, to speak to her. “I knew you were going to go after him, Peg. I knew I could help you-“

“YOU,” Peggy stressed as she continued on towards her room, her steps faltering only a little bit before continuing to her destination, hitting the wall on her right and watching that part of the wall slide upwards, “have absolutely no military training, no weapons, no reason to get involved in the things I do. You could have gotten killed, Angie, and that kind of… impetuous behavior is unacceptable!”

“I have a brother. I can roll with a few punches. How else would you have gotten out of there if I hadn’t hidden in the back of the car?”

Peggy turned suddenly instead of walking into the now unhidden room, forcing Angie to almost bump into her. The younger woman took a step back after their chests bumped slightly, and then stood her ground for what was to come next. “Your brother has never tried to shoot you in the head. Your brother didn’t find you expendable. Don’t you realize the consequences of your actions?”

“The only consequence I care about is you,” Angie let out. Her eyes shut after she said this, before she sighed and continued, “I heard you speaking to Mr. Jarvis. Something didn’t feel right about that plan of yours, and I- You’re right that I didn’t think, but I couldn’t sit here in this beautiful home praying you won’t get killed!”

“As soon as you figured out that I wasn’t really working for the phone company, you had to know the risks of my job,” Peggy said, her voice lower now, even if the tenseness of it had yet to waver.

“I thought you were a call girl, actually,” Angie said. Peggy’s eyebrows went up. “Well, you’re beautiful, and you always had a gentleman friend come by and speak with you in whispers… Police didn’t enter my mind until later.”

“Right,” Peggie dismissed, “As I was saying, I don’t want you to ever go after me like that again. I know what I am doing, I always have a plan B.”

“Even if that plan B almost got you killed!” Angie scoffed, and shook her head. “I know you can’t promise me that you dying on the job isn’t a very real possibility, and I can’t promise I won’t keep worrying about you.”

Peggy placed her hands on both of Angie’s shoulders, a move so quick and unexpected that the younger woman had no choice but to look straight into brown eyes. “If you won’t think of your safety then think of mine-“

“I AM-“

“If you follow me into another assignment, I will lose all concentration on the job while worrying about you,” Peggy said quietly. “If that happens, there is no way I can make it out there.”

Angie took in a breath, shaking her head. “That is some cold manipulation, English,” she said with a dry laugh. There was silence for a long time, until the actress spoke again, her eyes cast on the rip near the lapel of Peggy’s jacket. “There is so much I don’t get to know, so much that is classified. There is so much I can’t do to help you. You’re asking me to stay helpless.”

Peggy’s heart went out to the other woman. “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Angie said. She brought her hands up to remove the grip on her shoulders, and then turned to walk towards the room she’d claimed as hers. Angie stopped and turned. Peggy, who had been debating on whether to let Angie have the time to herself or to go after her, took a step forward when she saw this. “I- I just want you to know that I care about you, that I would never get over the loss of you,” Angie said, then, “Goodnight, English.”

Peggy stood before Angie again, the ache at Angie’s earlier confession greater now. She was surprised when Angie allowed the hand on the younger woman’s cheek, and the kiss on her forehead. Angie’s skin was warm, and when Peggy backed away some, she saw it was also turning pink. “I care about you, too. I can’t lose you. I can’t. I signed on for this line of work, and you didn’t. I love what I do, that I can help so many people. I can’t promise I won’t get killed, but I can promise you that I will use every precaution there is to make it through and try to return to you.”

“I suppose that will have to be enough,” Angie choked out. The had on her cheek was joined by another, and Angie felt her own constant ache for Peggy increase exponentially when soft lips met hers. All she could do then was place her hands on the other woman’s hips, gripping the fabric of the agent’s jacket in tight grip a moment later. Angie ended the kiss, and slowly, she forced her hand to let go of Peggy.

“Alright?” Peggy asked, her hands lowering to her side.

Angie nodded, her eyes still downcast. “Alright.” She looked up quickly, kissed Peggy again, this time a little more than a peck, and backed away from the other woman. Her footsteps were nearly silent as she walked towards her room, leaving Peggy to watch after her. A moment later, the door to Angie’s room closed with soft thump of the wood against the frame.

Peggy brought her hand up towards her lips, halted, and then turned towards the room, where she would contact Stark before trying to get some sleep. She knew that if her heart continued to swell and ache as it did, it would be more difficult than the mission she had just survived.


End file.
